halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sword of Sanghelios Vehicle and Starship Weaponry
Vehicle Mounted Weaponry Starship Mounted Weaponry Covenant Starship Weapons Plasma Cannon Plasma Cannons are versatile weapons intended for short-medium ranged ship combat. Normally the secondary armament of a ship, unless stated otherwise, these guns are usually arranged on turrets of broadsides, and intended to pulverise a target with repeated hyper-velocity plasma munitions. *Melusean-pattern Heavy plasma cannon: One of the heaviest plasma cannons in common use, the weapon is hard hitting, with enough firepower penetrate outer armour and gut enemy ships. These cannons are well known for their accuracy too. They are most commonly used on the CPV-class Destroyer, and the ORS-class Cruiser, and in small amounts by the SDV-class Corvette. **Used On: , , *Sonos-pattern plasma cannon: considered a standard in plasma cannons, the Sonos-pattern is known for its ability to lay down rapid salvos, capable of drowning enemy vessels in tides of plasma. They are most commonly seen on the CCS-class Battlecruiser. **Used On: *Kerthka-pattern light plasma cannon: A rather new pattern, the Kerthka is an compact turret system that, while weak, has a steady rate-of-fire and decent accuracy. It is often used as a secondary means of dispatching damage, working to keep the target's shields down. **Used on: *Gaff Naran-pattern plasma cannons (capable of rapid charge, but limited range): An older pattern of cannon, the Gaff Naran is capable of charging and firing rapidly, but at the cost of range and accuracy. This lends it well to the Blockade Runners it is fitted on, allowing them to fire after closing distance. **Used On: *Telfahn-pattern superheavy plasma cannons: A pattern of heavy plasma cannon used by the ORA-class Interdictor Cruiser, the Telfahn-pattern is capable of rapidly charging and delivering punishing fire, but conversely they have a heavy power draw, and require frequent maintenance to ensure continued safe usage. **Used On: *Gheth-pattern Plasma Flak Cannons: Unique to the Redoubt-class Destroyer, the Plasma Flak Cannons are intended to lay down waves of airbursting plasma, within a set range, intended to cut down enemy fighters and missiles. **Used On: *Studek-pattern Plasma Cannon: An older pattern of plasma cannon, it is commonly used on pre-Covenant vessels, and while it is an early example of the technology, what it lacks on finesse, it makes up for in raw power. **Used On: , *Stadern-pattern Heavy Plasma Cannon: A powerful and strange example of the plasma cannon, it was only used on the Man O' War, and possesses firepower that exceeds its small, compact size. It is capable of producing rapid bursts of fire at short range. **Used On: *Yrido-pattern Plasma Cannon: A weapon of the early Covenant, religious oversight resulted in most of these weapons being shackled to stop them drawing on power needed, resulting in the weapons being slow firing, but accurate. Once unshackled from these limiters, its rate of fire increases, but conversely so does its draw from the central power systems. **Used On: , , SVR-class Siege Cruiser *Kgara-pattern Super Heavy Plasma Cannon: A pattern of plasma cannons refitted onto the Avenger-class Heavy Destroyer, it is capable of rapidly charging, and then discharging a burst of plasma ordnance, and produces a magnetic field that guides other munitions, so ordnance from plasma torpedoes and other plasma cannons are guided to its target. **Used On: *Suvil-pattern Heavy Plasma Cannon: Carried on the Penance-class Cruiser, the Suvil is intended for rapid, sustained fire. While lesser in lethality than other, similar patterns of weapon, its ability to project sustained, accurate, ranged fire is well regarded. **Used On: *Kgara-pattern Super Heavy Plasma Cannons: **Used on: *Acheral-pattern Super Heavy Plasma Cannon: Used on the heaviest Sword warships, the Acheral is a dual use cannon, capable of switching between accurate, slowing firing ranged fire, or fast firing close range fire. **Used On: OSS-class Battlecarrier, , , , *Cobrec-pattern Ultra Heavy Plasma Cannon: The heaviest pattern of plasma cannon in use, the Cobrec-pattern is used on the Sanghelios-class Dreadnought, being one of the largest examples of this technology. It is capable of delivering a punishing plasma round at range, and is a part of the ship's long range ordnance. **Used On: Pulse Laser A strong laser weapon, while it is technically used as an defence weapon against enemy craft and missiles, the weapon is also used as 'knife-fight' range weapon for engaging in close quarters. *Gon-pattern Pulse laser: A median weapon, the Gon-pattern is capable of moderate damage, and has decent accuracy, emphasising its use as a close in weapon. While their individual power and rate of fire is low, their low power draw encourages them to be fired freely in battery salvos. **Used On: , *Phot Et Pulse laser (low power, rapid fire variant): the Phot-et is a high power, rapid fire weapon, intended to produce shattering hails of laser fire. The cost to this is that the weapon's focusing elements rapidly overheat, severely reducing accuracy. **Used On: , *Phot-pattern Pulse Laser: The standard Phot-pattern is capable of rapid fire, though its power is low, allowing it to rapidly lay down fire. Because its power is low, it allows it to engage in sustained fire, without a loss in accuracy. **Used On: *Ferriel-pattern Pulse laser: The Ferriel-pattern is a weapon designed for air defence, allowing it to cover the enemy in waves of punishing fire. Thanks to the punishing main armament of the CAS-class Assault Carrier, the Ferriel is exclusively used for air defence, emphasising accuracy and rate of fire over firepower. **Used On: , , *Pallio-pattern Pulse laser: Exclusively meant for defending vulnerable ships, the Pallio-pattern can alternate between rapid close in fire, or lethal ranged fire, though both have downsides. This allows it to switch between anti-ship fire and anti-air fire. **Used On: *Eriu-pattern Pulse Lasers: A pattern of older providence, it is used to focus fire, using guided batteries to focus fire with incredible accuracy. **Used On: *Sedral-pattern Pulse Laser: An older pattern weapon, it is an early Covenant weapon that utilised higher-grade focusing elements, which required reduced maintenance, and higher accuracy, but when they did fail, overhauling them took long periods. These weapons were used sparingly when possible. **Used On: , SVR-class Siege Cruiser, *Pok-pattern Beam Lasers: High accuracy weapons, these sit in the pulse laser category but are not actually used in the same role, and are instead used in orbital artillery use. Using pinpoint sensors, these weapons can provide precision fire against groundside positions, accuracy enough to enough hit a foxhole from orbit. **Used On: *Vok-pattern Siege Laser: Precursor to the Pok-pattern, the Vok-pattern lacks the accuracy of its descendant, but instead provides a larger array, capable of keeping entire settlements in check. **Used On: SVR-class Siege Cruiser Plasma Torpedo The main long ranged armament of most Sword ships, the Plasma Torpedo is a rapid fire, missile-like weapon with limited guidance and high accuracy. They use inert cores which are ignited to produce their own plasma, acting as both propulsion, guidance, and payload. *Mictix-pattern heavy plasma torpedo silo: the Mictix is a heavy pattern intended to pulverise targets into oblivion with guided fire. Their accuracy, speed, and devastation are all considered amongst the strongest in their class. **Used On: *Jaet-pattern plasma torpedo silos (high damage, high accuracy, slow moving): Amongst the more powerful in their class, they possess a heavy payload, and excellent accuracy, but their speed is somewhat ponderous, compared to others, emphasising either long range fire where they can be guided, or short ranged bombardments where their speed is sufficient. **Used On: , *Serpens-pattern plasma torpedo silos: Considered an all-purpose torpedo, its payload and speed are both excellent, and ship captain's consider its accuracy sufficient for attacking enemy starships at range. **Used On: *Qur-pattern plasma torpedo: Of similar design to the Serpens, it has an enhanced payload that allows it to cause greater damage. **Used On: *Sintra-pattern plasma torpedo: The Sintra-pattern are some of the fastest examples of this technology, but at the cost of accuracy, becoming uncontrollable once on their terminal course. They serve better as bombardment weapons than ship-to-ship weapons. **Used On: *Litrex-pattern plasma torpedo: Found on pre-Covenant weapons, the Litrex lacks the accuracy of later patterns, but carries all their lethality in both speed and payload. They can quickly swallow enemies in punishing salvos. **Used On: , *Inart-pattern plasma torpedo: The Inart-pattern is a pattern devised to quickly load and fire, allowing it to spew high power munitions with limited range, but good accuracy, intended to rapidly harm an enemy. **Used On: *Vezax-pattern Cluster Torpedo Array: Unique to the OSS-class Battle Carrier, the Vezax-pattern uses unique sensors to fire payloads of cluster torpedoes, intended to explode into clusters of smaller munitions, allowing it to destroy fighter constellations, or blanket an enemy in plasma fire. **Used On: *Retrix-pattern Super Heavy Plasma Torpedo: Perhaps the most powerful example of this weapon yet devised, the Retrix-pattern has a slow rate of fire, and torpedoes take some time to make it up to speed, but once they are in motion, this weapon is both unstoppable and unavoidable, homing in and annihilating its foe. **Used On: *Avrin-pattern Plasma Torpedo: Considering the longest range example of this weapon, it carries speed and range in abundance, though payload is slightly reduced at this cost. They possess self guiding arrays to reduce interference at range. **Used On: *Suvriol-pattern Light Plasma Torpedo: The smallest plasma torpedo devised to date, it is a 'swarm' weapon intended to be fired in mass salvos, to overwhelm enemy defences, though range and payload are both issues. **Used On: *Suvarak-pattern Plasma Torpedo: A median-pattern of plasma Torpedo that became a post-war standard for newly devised vessels, it is a refined design based on the Serpens. **Used On: *Lekalial-pattern Heavy Torpedo: A bore-sight torpedo fired at forward facing targets, the Lekalial is lethal in every measure, with a primary plasma warhead, then a secondary charge, intended to penetrate armour with the first charge, then detonate deeper into the enemy hull. **Used On: *Suvkadi-pattern Plasma Torpedo: a standard pattern of plasma torpedo with no outstanding features. Its age has rendered it somewhat behind modern torpedoes in accuracy, but its payload and speed are still a match for modern weapons. **Used On: , SVR-class Siege Cruiser, *Kolum-class Interference Torpedo: A plasma torpedo with a secondary payload, on impact it detonates a disruption weapon, that interferes with the magnetic forces used as the basis of gauss, rail, and plasma weapons, hampering their ability to return fire. **Used On: Plasma Bombardment Mortar Simplistic weapons, plasma mortars are not intended for ship-to-ship combat, and are instead leveraged against static positions on the ground. The Mortar's have a relatively short range, for a naval weapon, and limited accuracy, intended to hammer away at static targets or enemy positions. *Carnax Et-pattern plasma bombardment mortars: considered the heaviest and most powerful bombardment weapons commonly available, the weapons lack finesse and accuracy, but can reduce a target to glassed slag in an instant. **Used on: *Carnax Nu-pattern plasma bombardment mortars: Scaled down from the larger Et-pattern, the Nu-pattern sacrifices damaging payload, and makes it up with an easier to deploy weapon. **Used on: *Fet-pattern plasma bombardment mortar: Because of the vital recovery missions the ORS-class is sent on, sometimes precision is key. Its Fet-pattern mortars can perform accurate bombardment intended to spare delicate Forerunner structures or resources from harm. **Used on: *Sibal-pattern Heavy Plasma Bombardment Mortar: Used on carriers, the Sibal-pattern is made for planetary assault, flattening an area before troops arrive. **Used on: Energy Projector Amongst the heaviest weapons in the Sword arsenal, these weapons are actually rarely used in ship-to-ship combat, and instead used against ground targets. Technically an excavation beam for revealing Forerunner structures, it is lethal in orbital bombardment roles against static positions. *Infernus-pattern superheavy excavation beam: Probably one of the most powerful Energy Projectors to date, the Infernus-pattern can produce beams capable of levelling continents. It is accurate, and powerful meaning precision fire can be leveraged on ground assaults, or excavations, or even used to carve glyphs or warnings into the surface of a world. **Used on: , *Profero-pattern excavation beam: An all purpose beam, it is useful for unrestrained orbital bombardment, general excavation work, and little else. **Used on: *Phar-class excavation beam: While a magnitude lower than the Infernus in power, it is just as accurate, making it ideal for delicate excavations. **Used on: *Pherex-pattern excavation beam: originally an orbital bombardment weapon, it was refitted for excavation work, resulting in a beam shackled against its full power. **Used on: *Hellium-pattern Super Heavy Excavation Beam: The largest pattern, the Hellium-pattern is used for excavations of unheard of scales, and can perform fire of surprising accuracy and power. **Used on: Plasma Lance One of the heaviest weapons in the Sword navy, the Plasma Lance fires plasma at near relativistic speed, and is used to quickly disable or destroy enemy vessels at range. Lethal to the point where most armour can't hope to stop it, the weapon is favoured for taking down armour. *Urpeon-Pattern superheavy plasma lances: amongst the strongest of these patterns, the Urpeon is a sniper's weapon, intended to eliminate threats at afar with minimal risk. The beam is powerful enough to utterly annihilate a cruiser in a single hit. **Used on: *Ventrax-Pattern heavy plasma lance: A heavy duty cannon, the Ventrax is considered a standard in high power plasma lance weapons. Empowered by Forerunner Shrine-Cores, these beams are powerful ranged weapons. **Used on: *Ignis-Pattern plasma beam lance: The smallest 'true' plasma lance, the Ignis-pattern is used by battlecruisers, but its power draw and slow charge time limit combat use. **Used on: *Emri Ka-Pattern light plasma lance: While classed as a plasma lance, the Emri Ka-pattern is the smallest, and is incapable of penetrating the armour of large warships. Instead it is used to target sensitive systems, like engines or weapon systems, disabling them and making them vulnerable to a boarding action. **Used on: *Eraax-Pattern Superheavy Plasma Lance: Possibly the fastest charging pattern of Plasma Lance, the Eraax-pattern is capable of quickly firing a beam of highly destructive potential. However, this comes at a cost. The quick charging weapon requires significant maintenance, and after thirty shots the entire weapon must be replaced. If proper maintenance protocols are not seen, the weapon's accuracy ships significantly, and can even fail catastrophic failures. **Used on: *Huarn Nu-pattern plasma lances: A smaller pattern of Plasma Lance, they are not intended to strike a lethal blow, but instead to render the enemy helpless. With the precision of a scalpel, these weapons can excise vital systems like engines, or weapon systems, but lack the bite to penetrate armour proper. **Used on: *Davigh-Pattern Plasma Lance: A newly devised pattern, the Davigh-pattern can produce beams of unheard of heat and intensity, with the ability to puncture heavy ships with ease. The Davigh pattern uses new technology for the destruction and annihilation of the Covenant. **Used on: *Gefan Ar-pattern Heavy Plasma Lance: Possibly the largest plasma lance ever constructed, though not necessarily the most powerful, the Gefan Ar possesses range unseen on any other pattern, though that range comes at the cost of power, where it is only as powerful as one several magnitudes smaller. **Used on: *Kiath Ex-pattern Super Heavy Plasma Lance: The Kiath Ex-pattern is possibly the most refined and powerful weapon of its kind, but its construction predates the Writ of Union. Created using secrets gleamed from the dissection of Forerunner God-Machines, and ancient warship carcasses. The beam represents the perfect combination of accuracy, power, and lethality, being more than capable of annihilating all but the heaviest warships in a single blow. **Used on: *Orkal-pattern Heavy Plasma Lance: An ancient weapon, the Orkal-pattern is used as a sniper, to knock enemy vessels out at range. With great accuracy and power, they suffer from long charges, meaning a single shot may be all the can squeeze off. The weapons are costly to maintain, and these ships may often have to retire mid battle to conduct an emergency service of their weapon. **Used on: Plasma Beam Emitter A high power plasma beam weapon, it is intended for ship to ship combat. While of a magnitude lower than the Plasma Lance, it is still deadly enough to bisect escort vessels with ease. Using plasma channelled into a beam at hyper-velocity, it can shred through armour quickly. *Luxor-Pattern heavy plasma beam emitter: A beam weapon used on heavy carriers, it is intended for close in defence, using a weaker, less power-hungry beam which can be charged and fired quickly, intending to destroy smaller vessels closing in on large vessels. **Used on: *Felo-Pattern plasma beam emitter: The secondary armament of the ORS-class, the Felo-pattern can charge alongside the main plasma lance, allowing it to fire off a round after the main weapon has been fired. **Used on: *Aljordan-pattern plasma beam emitter: A high power instrument that suits the aggressive nature of the CPV-class destroyer, the beam has a relatively short range, but the effectiveness is lethal, and can be sustained for several seconds, allowing it to cut through enemy ships to inflict further damage. **Used on: *Enteros plasma beam emitter: The smallest pattern, it is ill suited to combat, and is instead used as a means of breaching enemy armour with sustained beams to disable the vessel. **Used on: *Erex-pattern plasma beam emitter: A compact but lethal beam, its range is short, but has surprising punch, allowing it to knock its way through heavy armour against a threat coming close to it. **Used on: *Corven-pattern Plasma Beam emitter: Possibly the earliest example of beam emitter still in use, the Corven-pattern is unrefined, but unmistakably powerful. It is powerful, but the focusing elements quickly distort, reducing its accuracy quickly. **Used on: Other Weapons *Anti-matter mine: Carried on a number of warships, though rarely equipped, the Anti-Matter Mine is a scaled up model of the Covenant Anti-Matter Charge. Deployed into space, these proximity detonated mines cause massive explosions, capable of annihilating ships, however they are difficult to maintain, and unpredictable, so they are rarely deployed, and even when they are, it is with a specialised crew. *Plasma Mine: Simpler than the anti-matter mine, the plasma mine carries a massive plasma warhead, and rudimentary sensors and thrusters. On proximity it turns itself into a massive, short-range missile that can melt through armour. *Pulse Mine: Unlike the plasma mine, the pulse mine swaps the warhead for an EMP payload, intended to disrupt engines, shields, and weapon systems. Capable of rendering a ship powerless, it is used as a less lethal means of disabling an enemy. Esoteric Weapons Rare weapons that don't fit normal classification, these weapons are often unique to certain patterns of ship, and never replicated again. *Stasis Enfolder: The powerful Stasis Enfolder weapon is an arcane weapon by modern standards, that can entrap a warship at short range, drain it of power, and leave it a powerless husk. **Used on: *Gaethet-class Siege Array: The Gaethet-class Siege Arrayuses a directed pulse emitter to target ground-based targets. It can alter its fire power, to simply emit a targeted electro-magnetic pulse that could strip all defences, or a fire a directed neutron radiation beam that will kill any unprotected organic targets in a small area, but leave structures intact, and with a half-life of 15 hours the area becomes safe after a short period. **Used on: *Fedaj-pattern Kinetic Cannons: Using the same technology and ammunition that empowers the Type-57 Carbine, the Kinetic Cannon can fire a devastating salvo of short-ranged but powerful kinetic munitions, capable of punching through ship armour. While they are purely kinetic, the rounds tumble and fragment, and take on pyrophoric traits shortly after impact, spreading burning shrapnel within the ship that magnifies the damage dealt. **Used on: *Sword of Urs: A high power example of plasma lance technology, scaled up many times over. It uses seven lances in a focused beam, capable of creating a solid and focused beam of plasma that could scissor apart even the largest of warships. However, the focusing beam requires time to properly align to its target, meaning that it is not effective against smaller, fast moving vessels. This was used on the Ancient Curse and the Merciless Fate. **Used on: *Lance of Fied: A massive ion weapon built into third Sanghelios-class Dreadnought, the Act of Defiance, it uses a massively upscaled example of the technology to produce a beam capable of not only utterly destroying smaller vessels, but crippling larger ones and rendering larger ones helpless through electromagnetic feedback. **Used on: *Bow of Joori: Designed and fitted onto the Unbroken Sword, the Bow of Joori is a particle beam of massive scale. Found in the debris of a Forerunner vessel, thought to be a flagship fallen during the final days of the war, much of its main particular beam array remained intact. Retrofitted as the main gun, the particle beam is many times more accurate and lethal than the previous Sword of Urs, and with significantly greater range, but it comes at the cost of many odd and strange intricacies associated with Forerunner tech, with the targetting systems requiring constant recalibration, and beam arrays that must be regulalry replaced. **Used on: